Attack of the Mary Sues
by Celadrian
Summary: And so his coming also heralded the coming of a new danger, more terrible than any, perhaps including Sauron himself, could have possibly imagined: the Mary Sue…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Attack of the Mary Sues

**Rating:** PG, I think.

**Summary:** And so his coming also heralded the coming of a new danger, more terrible than any, perhaps including Sauron himself, could have possibly imagined: the Mary Sue…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters that aren't Mary-Sues. (And feel free to exploit them however you wish.) Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. I am only a figment of your imagination…

_A super-big thanks to everyone who bothered to click on this story and try it out. I'm not an accomplished fanfic writer, so here's where I give you the whole spiel about "please review and I'll give you a cookie, helpful criticism appreciated, blah blah blah, etc etc." Anyway. I'm sorry if I've offended any Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, rabid fangirls, or Mary Sues. This was just an idea that sprung into my head and stuck there until I decided to actually follow up on it. But I'll shut up now, because I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to me babble at you. Or read me babbling at you. Or…whatever._

------------------------------------

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the dwarf lords, masters and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron made, in secret, a master Ring to control all others. Into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Elves and Men marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth. Victory came near, but the power of the Ring could not be undone. Once its power was turned against the Alliance, all hope began to dim. In this moment, when all hope had faded, Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. With a single stroke, he severed the Ring from the Dark Lord's hand. Sauron, enemy of the free people, was destroyed.

The Ring then passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy Evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death, and many things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend and legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

Darkness crept back into the corners of the world. Rumors grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. Sauron had awakened, his time now close at hand. And he perceived, looking back at his failed attempts, that something stronger, something more dreadful, something deadlier was needed to combat the powers of Good. And so his coming also heralded the coming of a new danger, more terrible than any, perhaps including Sauron himself, could have possibly imagined: the Mary Sue…

------------------------------------

It started simply enough. It was a beautiful summer's day in Rivendell. The sun sparkled off of the waterfall, sending little rainbows into the mists. The sky was blue and friendly, inviting you to relax on the grass and ignore any responsibilities. Which was, in fact, exactly what Estel and his Elven twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, were doing.

A casual observer, seeing the three brothers together, would probably have assumed that Estel was Elven as well. He had the same manner as his adoptive family, and although he did usually dress as a Ranger, his clothes were often of a finer weave than those of others of his kind. Estel, also known as Aragorn, though, was no Elf, but the heir to the throne of Gondor, one of the last great countries of Men. But I assume you know all of this, because if you're reading LOTR fanfics, you have almost definitely seen the movies. Or read the books. So let's move on.

"We really should drag _ada_ out here to enjoy the sun," Elrohir suggested lazily. "It's not reasonable to stay indoors on days like this. Look what he's missing!" He waved his hand vaguely around, taking in the scene around him. "And where's Arwen?" he added. "It's not like her to miss an opportunity to see her darling Estel."

Elladan and Elrohir gave Aragorn identical smirks. Aragorn glared back, still somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he had fallen in love with his adoptive sister, never mind that he hadn't ever seen her as a child. His brothers had been somewhat shocked at first, but now they were taking everything in stride, turning the situation (as usual) into more opportunities to tease their little brother. "She happened to inform me that she was going riding with one of her friends today," Aragorn retorted. "She assured me that I would enjoy myself more if I went with her, as you two would undoubtedly spend the entire day teasing me otherwise. I had hoped better of you," he continued, assuming a nobly suffering face, "but I see now that there is no hope of redemption for…" He stopped. It wasn't any use, as Elladan and Elrohir were only laughing at him, not listening. Aragorn groaned in mock disgust and turned the other way.

That's when it happened. As Aragorn was looking towards a grove of trees, a beautiful woman stepped out of them. Aragorn stared at her in absolute shock, wondering where in the name of the Valar a woman like _that_ had come from.

The woman was dressed in a ridiculous gown, maybe suitable for some extremely formal ceremony, but completely and totally unsuited to walking outdoors. It trailed down to her feet and pooled on the grass around them. Aragorn was unable to imagine how she managed to walk without tripping. The gown was practically dripping with golden embroidery, from everywhere to her (extraordinarily low) neckline to the trailing sleeves (which were large enough to hide enough supplies for a small army, in Aragorn's opinion) to the hem lying on the grass. The dress was a striking shade of green, which, as Aragorn saw when the woman looked directly at him, matched her eyes. On anyone else, the costume would have looked utterly stupid and completely overdone. On her.. well, it did look overdone, but not as much as it should have. It did manage, though, to give her a completely artificial look.

Elladan and Elrohir had stopped laughing at Estel now and had joined him in staring at this strange woman. She appeared to decide about something, then, and in a movement that should have been impossible, she delicately raised her dress over her feet and ran towards them. Her slippers (they could not truthfully be called shoes) were also golden, and as she ran, Aragorn noticed her hair streaming out behind her. It was very long and very blonde, and was slightly waved. Aragorn was now beginning to be disturbed by everything about this…person…and, judging from the looks exchanged with his brothers, he wasn't the only one.

She arrived near them, breathing heavily, yet remaining elegant. Too elegant, as a matter of fact. She was, Aragorn decided firmly, creepy.

"Are you of the Elven city of Rivendell?" she asked them. Her voice, like the rest of her, felt artificial. Too perfect. Now that she was closer, Aragorn could see that her skin was so white that this must have been the first time in her life that she had seen the sun. Her eyes were very large, as well as being an odd shade of green, and she was looking at the three brothers as if their answer could mean life or death to her.

"Ah… Yes, Rivendell is our home," Elladan answered cautiously. "May we be of assistance to you?"

The woman let out a sigh of relief, nearly collapsing at their feet. "Thank the blessed gods for that! For many moons I have traveled, enduring hardships beyond measure to reach this city. Were it not for the fact that I was fated by the gods to reach this place, I should have died a thousand deaths!" She clasped Elladan's hand fervently, gazing at him in adoration.

Elladan, at that moment, looked as if he would like nothing better than to flee for his life, or to deal her those thousand deaths she should have died. And it was quite clear to anyone used to reading Elven expressions that he did not believe a word of her story. Traveled for many moons? Endured hardships beyond measure? Fated by the gods? In that dress? With this insipid… _personality_? He was too well-mannered to show this for long, though, and when he recovered, he made a slight bow to the strange woman. "I am glad that you have, ah, survived your hardships to find your way here," he said carefully. "The Last Homely House lies very near. Perhaps you would wish to speak to Lord Elrond?"

The woman smiled at Elladan, gazing into his eyes. "You are so wise, sir! That is indeed my destination. Please, I must speak to the Lord Elrond. He will know me and help me. I am certain of it." She let go of Elladan's hand in order to stroke a locket hanging about her alabaster neck.

Elrohir spoke, in suspicion. "Lord Elrond knows you? May I inquire from where?" If their father knew someone like _this_, Aragorn felt fairly certain, Elladan and Elrohir would know of it.

"He may not recognize me, for it was a long time ago," the woman said, hesitantly. "But he will know me upon hearing my story. You see…" She paused, gazing about her before turning her eyes back to the three brothers. She spoke again, her voice oozing with a false sweetness that had to be heard to be believed. "My name is Tialendalianora. The Lord Elrond is my father."

------------------------------------

_So… What thinketh you? Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors you noticed. Or any errors whatsoever. And just a general thanks to anyone and everyone who takes the time to tell me that they read this!_

_Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to make my profile format normally, I will be very grateful. Because I'm computer illiterate and it looks weird to me right now…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was overjoyed to see all your awesome reviews! You have no idea how fuzzy I am feeling right now. Thank you all SO MUCH for commenting! I will keep your suggestions (i.e., throw her into Orodruin) in mind!_

_This will actually be the last update for a bit since I'm going to be in Japan without computer access for a couple weeks. So I hope it meets your expectations. I promise, the instant I get back, I will keep on writing!_

------------------------------------

The sun no longer seemed warm and inviting on the backs of the four beings making their way to the Last Homely House. Lianora, as the alleged daughter of their father had urged them to call her, was the only one who did not notice the lasting effect her words had had on the three brothers. Aragorn still was certain that this was merely a terrible dream that he would soon awaken from.

Elrond had another daughter? Impossible. Aragorn could not remember having seen his twin brothers so discomfited in his entire life as when they had heard the shocking revelation. Even Lianora had noticed something.

"I see he has not ever spoken of me," she had said, offering an apologetic smile. "I fear I have shocked you. But do not fear; he will recognize my mother in me. Everyone has told me that I look just like her."

In that instant, Elladan and Elrohir had both looked ready to murder her. Celebrian, Aragorn assumed, had not looked at all so… unnatural as this… creature, and implying that their father had been unfaithful to his beloved wife was more than they could take. Even though none of them believed for a second that this woman was their sister… _Valar forbid_. Aragorn shuddered at the thought.

Aragorn had quickly suggested they head home at once, in order to prevent the twins from becoming murderers. He was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that he would regret his actions in the near future, though.

Finally, when it seemed as though he could bear it no longer, Elrohir nervously cleared his throat. "Ah… my lady?" he asked, hesitating almost imperceptibly before the word 'lady.'

"Oh, you must call me Lianora, as I told, you, for I feel that we shall be friends of the very closest sort!" she said gaily. "I am filled with such a happiness as you have never experienced upon realising that my journey is so soon to be over! But come, enough of my babble. What is it you wished to ask of me?" She smiled innocently at Elrohir.

Elrohir looked sick. The thought of being "friends of the very closest sort" with Lianora had that sort of effect on you.

"I was wondering if you could tell us how long ago you were born," he asked, attempting to keep his obvious emotions hidden. "I mean no offense," he added hastily, observing a look of confusion beginning to form on Lianora's face. "I simply wondered… I mean, Lord Elrond is an Elf, obviously, and I am not aware of the identity of your mother, so I was unsure whether you identified as Elven or Human." The other, unspoken reason for the questions floated in the brothers' heads: _Exactly when do you claim our father fathered an illegitimate child?_

"Oh, I understand perfectly. I do not take offense. My mother was a Man… Not a male, obviously, but a human, I mean." Lianora paused to give a tinkling laugh that echoed (ominously, in Aragorn's ears) across the valley. "I am merely seventeen years of age, but strong in will and mind." The brothers were unsure what reply to make to this, so they remained silent. Lianora faltered, then, in her telling of the story. "My past is not a pretty happening, though, and I have no wish to recall it to my mind by giving an account of it on such a day as this… The day when I have finally found my new home…" (Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn exchanged looks of slight terror.) "Forgive me, my friends," Lianora continued, tears filling her bright green eyes to the brim, "but I cannot relive such horrors as befell my mother and I yet. Not yet."

She produced a silken handkerchief from a sleeve and proceeded to daintily dab her eyes with it.

Aragorn was usually easily able to read his brother's faces, but in that moment they both appeared entirely emotionless. Aragorn fought to keep his own face impassive, but his mind was spinning with all of the different ideas he was trying to understand. _This is insane_, he thought as the party made their way closer and closer to the House of Elrond. _This is all completely insane. I am having a nightmare. _Ada_ would not be unfaithful to his wife. I know he loves her. This is ridiculous. We will find him and tell him of this insanity and he will turn into a dragon or something and I will wake up. This can't be real…_

As much as he wished to believe that, though, the willowy Lianora walking alongside of the three brothers seemed to be far too real.

Lianora suddenly gave a little gasp. "Oh! That must be the house of my father! Many times I have dreamed of it, but never had I imagined such beauty as I now behold! A new life awaits me. I am certain of it!"

Elrohir made a tiny noise of exasperation. The Last Homely House had been visible for some time now, even to human eyes. Oblivious to the emotions of her companions, Lianora continued to rhapsodize about the new life she was certain she was about to lead.

It was only when they had actually entered their home and Lianora had fallen silent that Aragorn realised that she had been speaking very fluent Sindarin for the last several minutes. A sick feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. Glancing at his brothers, Aragorn began to feel afraid. Very afraid.

Before Lianora had the chance to resume her incessant chatter, Elladan spotted Glorfindel. And Glorfindel spotted them. The incredulous Elven lord did a double take, unable to believe his eyes as he first caught sight of the highly conspicuous maiden accompanying the brothers. Elladan quickly caught his eye, and Glorfindel made his way cautiously toward them.

"Glorfindel," Elladan began, indescribable expressions beginning to poke through his careful façade of calm. "Have you seen our… the Lord Elrond?"

Glorfindel arched one eyebrow, no doubt highly confused by this mixture of an eerily beautiful woman and a tense and somewhat secretive request for Elrond. "I believe that he is in the middle of some council with the leaders of one of the nearby human towns. It is of some importance, to the best of my knowledge, but if it is urgent… Perhaps this lady brings word of some outbreak of disease? Or some injury?" He searched for a reasonable explanation for the strange woman's presence.

Lianora answered for herself in the grey tongue the question had been phrased in, surprising Glorfindel. "I am no bearer of such ill news, my lord. The only news I carry with me is that of joy and celebration. My name is Tialendalianora, and I have traveled long and far to find the Lord Elrond, but I have no wish to disturb him. Please, do not trouble his council. Allow me to wash myself of the dust of the road and make myself presentable. Although," and here she faltered, "I fear that I possess no other dresses than that which I now wear. Bandits overtook me on the road and carried off all that I own in this world. I barely escaped with my life."

Elladan hastened to intercede before Lianora could get too far into her tale. "Perhaps that is best, my lady. We shall allow you to rest and revive yourself after your long journey, and in the meantime we can alert the Lord Elrond to your presence."

"You are so kind!" Lianora gushed. "I knew that Rivendell would be a place of magnificence, but even my vivid imagination could not possibly cover the kindness and hospitality I have already experienced in the short time since I have met you! I accept your generous offer."

Glorfindel was looking more incredulous (for an Elf) by the second. Still, he gallantly offered to escort Lianora to a room, judging from the expressions on Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn's faces that they could use some time alone with their father. Nonetheless, a parting glance as he departed the hall with the unsettling maiden on his arm let the brothers know that they would soon be subjected to a great many questions on the subject of their new acquisition. Getting an exact location from the astonished Celboril, who had been discreetly watching the entire exchange, they set off to extract their father from his meeting and make him answer several questions.

------------------------------------

Elrond smiled politely and concealed his boredom from the humans he was speaking with. Some fairly trivial matter, involving this town and the one next to it, was all they were presenting him with, and were it not for the fact that he fully realised how important it was for the Elves to maintain good relationships with the race of Men, he would have told them – politely, of course – to take this matter to a village council where it belonged. Still, he sincerely wished that they would just learn how to deal with their own petty issues.

"…and they won't listen to a thing we say on the matter," the speaker emphasized, as his companions nodded vigorously, "not a single thing. They insist that the land belongs to them when any fool can read our town records and see that Nandan's ancestors have held it for as long as there's been a town in either place."

Elrond resisted the urge to tap his fingers on the table. _At least it isn't a gathering of upset Elves,_ he reminded himself. When trying to make a point, his own race had the tendency to be remarkably long-winded. Elrond would know. As Lord of Rivendell, it fell upon his shoulders to settle all disputes, Human or Elven, that came his way.

Thus, it came as a welcome interruption, at least at first, when the doors to the room were flung open and his three sons entered. Observing the looks on their faces, though, Elrond quickly decided that he would rather solve the little issue he was already dealing with. They looked, simply put, as though someone had just told them that Melkor himself was knocking on their doorstep.

"_Ada_," said Elladan, speaking in Sindarin as the men from the nearby village fell silent, thrown off by the intrusion. "We need to talk with you." Elrond started to offer some excuse involving the debate, but his eldest son cut him off. "Now."

Taking in the flat tone of voice his son was speaking in, Elrond went from bored to alarmed in a matter of seconds. Something was seriously wrong. He turned quickly to the men.

"Forgive me," he explained, "but… something… has come up. A matter of the utmost importance. I assure you, I will return to your problem at the earliest possible opportunity. Until then, feel free to walk through our gardens and refresh yourselves. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." To his relief, the men accepted his excuse and Elrond left the room, following his sons up a flight of stairs to a private room on the second floor of the Last Homely House. They entered the new room and Elrohir shut the door behind them. Turning to face his sons, who were looking at him very solemnly, he hoped for the first time in his life that this was merely a prank they were about to pull on him. Because if this was actually a serious issue, the looks on their faces did not bode well…

------------------------------------

Aragorn took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. _It's a lie, a foul trick_, he repeated to himself over and over. It didn't help the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't possibly be true… could it? Aragorn felt ashamed of himself for doubting his father, but Lianora had unnerved him so much that he couldn't think straight.

There was an awkward silence as Elrond waited for someone to explain what was going on. When no one volunteered anything, he spoke out.

"So. What has happened?" Elrond stared at each of his sons in turn. None would meet his eyes for very long. Aragorn could tell that his father was getting very worried, but he could not bring himself to broach this rather… delicate… subject.

Finally, Elladan spoke.

"While we were out enjoying the sun, we met a… maiden." He paused, as Elrond arched one eyebrow, giving the eldest twin one of his _looks_. Elladan bit his lip and hurried on. "She was dressed as though she was attending a ball, but she claimed to have been traveling for days upon end. She was beautiful, unnaturally so… her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were bright green, her skin was unnaturally pale... She was altogether… very creepy, and she said…" Elladan swallowed, glancing at his brothers for support. He received none. He continued, very quickly.

"Shesaidshewasyourdaughter."

The room was so quiet you could have heard a hobbit's footstep. Aragorn dared to look up at his foster father's face. And he was then treated to the rare, perhaps unique, sight of seeing the lord of Rivendell and bearer of Vilya, most powerful of the Three, look as though he had just been whacked on the back of the head with a board. Exceptionally hard. And suddenly, mysterious women aside, all felt right again in the world.

------------------------------------

_I hope you liked the update! I can't wait to hear more from you… and from more of you, too. So review and help support that warm fuzzy feeling I have right now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry I took this long to update. The only excuses I can offer are that I didn't have a chance to write in Japan and that my aunt came to visit the day after I got back and stayed for the better part of a week. But I'm finally back at my computer, typing away._

_Thanks again for all those comments! I feel loved. A couple replies:_

**Voldie**: _I'm not sure if that was directed at this story, but I actually was intending this Sue to be human… Or a wannabe Elf, maybe… In any case, I'm not following canon rules where the Sues are involved. It drives me crazy too when people are trying to write "real" stories with "adult" Elves who are 20 or so. But I'm not trying to be realistic._

**SchizoAndroid**_: Hmmm… I'm sorry the character's name is that annoying… But not really, since that's the effect I was going for. Heh… That's why I gave her a nickname. I couldn't remember, let alone type, her full name all the time!_

------------------------------------

Elrohir collapsed onto a couch in relief. "Praise the Valar," he breathed. Everyone could just feel the tension dying down, although Elrond still appeared to be in shock.

After their father had opened and closed his mouth several times without anything coming out, Elladan took pity and began explaining the situation. He explained how Lianora had appeared out of nowhere with her ridiculous story and her intense desire to meet her "father." "Not that we believed her," Elladan hastened to add, "but it was so… unsettling. She is altogether creepy, _ada_. She is just… unnatural."

Elrond remained silent for a moment, his features slowly settling back down into a more dignified expression for an Elven lord. Finally, he spoke.

"This is not another of your pranks?" It sounded more like a wishful thought than a question, but the brothers all shook their heads anyway. "Well. I do not know… What in the world are we to do with her? I don't think staying here would be exactly beneficial to anyone." Elrond sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Valar help us," he murmured.

"Perhaps she is merely insane… Maybe she escaped from her family? Or watchers? Or… whatever? We could send messages to surrounding villages asking if someone matching her description has been missed," Aragorn suggested.

"That she is insane I have no doubt," muttered Elrohir. Elladan sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. She is just so… We could send out messages, but I doubt it will help." He paused. "Although I hope it will. As I do not fancy either throwing her out into the wilderness or giving her a home here."

Elrond rose to his feet. "We shall try, at least. In the mean time, we must at least be civil. I suppose I shall have to meet with her soon…" He looked as though he would rather fight off a horde of orcs and a balrog, and no one blamed him.

A knock sounded at the door, and Glorfindel entered the room. "What," he said, staring at Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn in turn, "is that… _person_?"

------------------------------------

After a full explanation to Glorfindel (and another, to Celboril) and a suitable waiting period to allow their guest to relax from her journey (although whether or not it was really to give Elrond and his sons a chance to prepare themselves for the confrontation had better not be discussed), Elrond slowly made his way towards Tialendalianora's room. Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir had most definitely _not_ wanted to accompany their father, but after being faced with being grounded for the next century, they had consented. To everyone's delight, however, Lianora was not in her room.

A sort of half-hearted search began and ended, all too quickly, when Elladan was informed by one of the residents of the Last Homely House that Lianora was currently wandering through their gardens, exclaiming at rose bushes and being subtly watched by half of Rivendell. By now, all of Rivendell had heard of this strange woman who had come to the Elven City, claiming to be the long-lost daughter of their Lord. Elves can be insatiably curious, and everyone was looking forward to seeing how this mystery would play itself out.

Entering the gardens, Lianora was easily heard before she was seen. "Oh!" they could hear her exclaim, "what charming lilies are planted here! It is such a pity my mother could never have seen them; she loved lilies. Oh, how privileged am I to see such wonders!" Elrohir made gagging motions until he received a warning glance from Elrond. Then, visibly bracing himself, the Elven lord rounded a large bush, coming into Lianora's sight. His sons followed, half resignation and half curiosity to see how their father would handle this one.

Lianora gave a small gasp. "Oh! My! You startled me, goodsir. I fear I am not used to Elven ways as of yet. But let me introduce myself. I am Tialendalianora, but please call me Lianora, as that is how all of my closest companions hail me." She paused, recognising the three brothers she had met earlier. "Ah! You are the kind ones who so generously led me here! You have my unending gratefulness. But I fear I have forgotten your names?" She looked eagerly at the twins and Aragorn.

"These are my sons," Elrond said when became apparent that none of his sons were about to reply to Lianora's question. "The twins are Elladan and Elrohir," and here he gave them a warning glance until they bowed to Lianora, "and this is Estel." Aragorn also bowed. "And I," continued Elrond, with resignation, "am Lord Elrond." He waited for the inevitable reply. It came.

"Father!" cried Lianora in a piercing voice. "Oh, Father!" She flung herself at him, burying her head in the front of his robes. "I have found you at last!" Elrond closed his eyes briefly, then delicately tried to detach the girl from his clothes without seeming rude. He was entirely unsuccessful. Elladan was entirely shocked, but Elrohir and Aragorn were watching their father's face and were having difficulties in refraining from bursting into laughter.

Lianora looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears for the second time that day. "Oh, my father, you cannot comprehend the joy that fills every corner of my being in this happiest of moments!" Oblivious to her "father's" increasingly firmer attempts to dislodge her, she turned her tear-stained, beaming face to Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn. "And you, my brothers!" Elrohir and Aragorn immediately stopped their half-laughter. "To have concealed your identity from me so cleverly – oh, it is a most ingenuous trick! I know that we shall be closer than imaginable."

Elrond gave up being polite and gently, but quite firmly, pushed Lianora out in front of him. "I fear there has been some mistake," he said, clearly unnerved by the strange young woman standing before him, looking up at him with shining eyes. "I mean no disrespect to you, my lady, but… I have only one daughter, Arwen. Perhaps you have the wrong person?" He spoke as though he were clinging to one last hope.

Lianora stared in shock. "You do not… you do not know me? There is no mistake, of that I am quite certain! I would not make an error in so grave a matter as this! My own father! Cannot you see my mother's face in mine? Everyone has said that we could have been twins, had we been the same age." She opened her eyes as wide as possible and stared intently into Elrond's face.

Elrond's voice became several degrees cooler. "My wife, Celebrian, left these shores some time ago. I am afraid you bear no resemblance to her."

Lianora did not seem to register the tone of her "father's" voice, but even she could not totally dismiss his words and their immediate implication… Or so Elrond and his sons had assumed, anyway.

"Celebrian? No, my mother's name was Astraelindara. Here, let me show you her picture." And, totally disregarding the dark look creeping across the faces of all her companions, she removed her locket from around her neck and opened it. She held it out to Elrond, who, regretfully, took it. He looked at it and blinked. Quickly, so quickly that any non-Elf would scarely have noticed, a look of horror flashed across his face. He stared for a moment, then passed it to Elladan and Elrohir, who were bursting with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Peering over their shoulders, Aragorn saw it too: two pictures…

"I have never seen such a woman before in my life," said Elrond, a slight tremor in his voice, "although you do bear a remarkably close resemblance to her. But I cannot deny that the other picture is of me."

And neither could the three brothers: there was a perfect likeness of their father, along with the likeness of a woman who could have been a slightly (but only very slightly) older Lianora. The only difference was the eye colour: this woman's eyes were blue instead of green.

"I know that this is you," cried Lianora. "Apart from the picture, one of my mother's dear friends spoke often of you. She told me everything my mother would have told me, had she not… passed away… when I was but an infant. I know how you met my mother, how you tried to save her from her fate, how you were forced to return to Rivendell, your home… Oh, how can this be? I do not understand at all…" She accepted the locket that Elrohir grimly returned to her. She shook her head, looking distressed.

It was only millennia of diplomatic training that prevented Elrond from saying something he would later regret. So, rejecting several more interesting sarcastic and/or rude replies he could have made, only shook his head and continued in a rather flat tone of voice.

"I do not understand it any more than you do, my lady. My sons inform me that you are seventeen, and I can assure you that I can account for my whereabouts of about eighteen years previous to this year. They do not include my meeting with any women in such a way as you suggest." Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, for Lianora, she remained oblivious to the growing hostility in Elrond's voice. She also remained oblivious to the fact that most people don't appreciate being accused of infidelity to a beloved wife.

"With no offense intended, my lady," Elrohir offered, his voice as even as he could keep it, "there must be some mistake. Perhaps if you told us the name of the village where you were born, we could…" But here, Lianora cut him off with a wail.

"No, no, you do not understand, you cannot comprehend the horror, the tragedy that has befallen me there! I have sworn by the stars themselves never to speak its name, so long as I might live. I have been mistreated in such a way as you could never believe!" She sank to the ground, weeping. Elrond and his sons looked at each other, unsure what to do. Elrond took several steps backwards.

Lianora moaned. "Oh, how sad my life has become! Through some cruel spell, my own father and my own brothers do not know me! Alas, how cruel is fate!" Suddenly, her weeping ceased, and she looked up, tears gracefully lining her cheeks. "That is it!" she cried. "That must be the answer. A cruel spell! A wizard has cast a spell upon you, my father, that you have no memory of my mother, and thus no understanding of my plight! Oh, but this must be the answer! Your memory has been stolen away!"

Elrond closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then to twenty. Then to thirty. This was proving to be an extremely trying day. "I do not think that one of the Istari would do such a thing," he pointed out, attempting to remain calm and reasonable in the face of the madness confronting him. "They have sworn to help, not hurt, the free races of Middle Earth. It is impossible."

"But what other explanation could there _be_?" questioned Lianora, rising to her feet again. "I must be right. I know that I am. I feel certain of it. I sometimes have this… feeling, this sixth sense that tells me things that no one else knows. It is a strange talent of mine. I think that it comes from the sufferings I encountered in my childhood." She looked proudly at the shocked family. "But do not fear, it cannot harm you. It can be used only for good!"

Elrond rubbed his forehead, feeling more and more as though he had wandered into someone's dream. Or nightmare. He searched for something suitable to say in reply, and discovered that he was absolutely speechless. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well," said Aragorn at last. "It is getting late. I think that it is nearly time for supper." He paused, wondering if he dared invite the dangerous Lianora to dine with them. Or if he dared to leave her out, as that would be extremely rude. But Lianora soon settled the matter by inviting herself.

"Oh! You should have informed me sooner. I must change into something suitable for the occasion! We must continue to bond later, I am afraid, I must fly!" With that, she curtsied to all of them and began to delicately run up towards the house.

"It's only a supper… Nothing fancy…" Elrohir said helplessly to her retreating form. "You don't…" He trailed off.

Elrond was simply standing and staring in complete shock at the spot where Lianora had stood only moments before. "Um… _adar_?" said Aragorn hesitantly.

Elrond closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them, he sighed and looked at each of his sons in turn. "I think," he said carefully, "that I am about to come down with the first case of an Elven disease and will therefore be rendered incapable of seeing anyone outside of my immediate _real_ family and friends for as long as that… creature remains here."

"But have you considered what she might do if she feared that her father were ill?" asked Elladan mischievously. "She would undoubtedly be very distressed and she would probably beg permission to attend on you night and day." Elrond paled.

Just then, Arwen entered the glen where they stood. "_Ada_! I've been looking for you. Glorfindel said you had a guest that I simply had to meet. He was rather mysterious…" She paused, taking in the scene around her. "And what are you laughing at?" she asked her brothers, who were sniggering at her, suspiciously.

"It is no laughing matter, I will vouch for that," said Elrond darkly. "I fear that Imladris is in grave danger. As to the… _guest_… you will see her at supper. I suggest you prepare yourself to be horrified. And if you don't stop laughing," he said pointedly to his twin sons, "I will have you two seated next to her!"

That, as he had expected, cut the laughter short immediately.

------------------------------------

_I apologise again for being so slow with this update, but I hope you liked it. I will try to be extra quick with the next one to make up for this. Um… Review and/or flame, just let me know you're out there. (Reviews are generally more appreciated then flames, though.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, everyone! And again, thank you all so much for all the positive reviews I'm getting! I laughed so hard reading your parody Suethor-review, Nienor, and I definitely did enjoy my Japan trip. Thanks for mentioning it!_

_Let's see… Even though it's completely unrelated, I'd like to know what everyone's impressions of the newest Harry Potter novel were. After you read the end, that is. Personally, I'm pissed off, but… Whatever. So if anyone wants to include their opinion in their review, I'd like to know. Or if you want to email me, that's fine too._

_Okay, enough of that, or I'll get back into my bad mood. Erg. So now I offer up, for your enjoyment, the next installment of_Attack of the Mary Sues.

------------------------------------

As expected, the supper was a complete fiasco. Arwen ended up sitting by Lianora, as she was the only one who didn't threaten to put up a fight to the death at the very idea. By the end of supper, Aragorn was amazed that she had managed to keep herself from murdering her "sister." _If looks could kill, though_, he thought wishfully to himself.

Lianora had permanently earned the lasting resentment of the entire family. Elrond would quite happily have chucked her into the Brunien at this point, had Glorfindel not (albeit regretfully) reminded him that such an action would not have done any good to the tenuous relations the Elves of Rivendell maintained with the humans in nearby villages and towns.

Most of what Lianora had said had passed through Aragorn's mind leaving nothing other than a sense of disbelief and, occasionally, disgust, but one topic of conversation had left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Will you be staying here long?" Arwen had asked, a not-so-subtle hint that her dislike of the unnaturally beautiful being seated beside her was growing rapidly.

"Oh, I am sure I cannot say," said Lianora, daintily wiping the edges of her mouth with a napkin. Her new outfit for dinner was actually a full-court dress that had been supplied to her by the Elves, and it was a wonder she managed to navigate around those sleeves. Aragorn suspected that the dress was many years out of style, and that she had only obtained it by rejecting several other (more sensible) gowns that had been offered to her.

"I do intend to become fully acquainted with my new family, of course," Lianora continued, "but I fear I cannot stay forever. Oh, do not be sad," she cried, misinterpreting the glance quickly exchanged between Elladan and Elrohir. "I will stay as long as I possibly can, fear not! But I must tell you, for some time now, my sleep has been troubled… But troubled is not the word! My sleep has been… filled with visions of a man, the man I am fated to love and marry! He is a man, or perhaps an Elf, for I am not sure which, of exceeding beauty and kindness. His hair is long and golden and his eyes are a strong and stormy grey… I often see him armed with a bow, defending me from the evils of my childhood… I fear I cannot do him justice, though, with my meager words. He must be seen to truly understand his greatness, his superiority, his… perfection…" She trailed off, gazing dreamily into space. Meanwhile, Aragorn's skin was crawling. Long blonde hair? Grey eyes? Armed with bow and arrows? That description, although it could fit many Elves, was a perfect fit to one that he knew very well and would never willingly see in the grasp of the creature sitting across from him…

"You see," said Lianora, a blissfully happy smile across her perfect face, "this unknown man or Elf is my future. He is the love of my life! At some time, I must leave here to seek him out, for I can never be truly happy without him! And I am already seventeen! You understand, soon the bloom of my youth will fade, and I must find my love before then. Unless…" she paused as a thought struck her. "Unless there is an Elf matching that description here?"

There were several Elves who matched that description in Rivendell, even if most of the Noldor Elves were darker-haired. "No one whatsoever!" said everyone, at the same time.

"Oh. What a shame, then," said Lianora. "But I will return here with my love once we are acquainted! And it cannot take too long, for I shall know him the instant we set eyes upon one another, that I am certain of." With that, the topic had changed, and the supper continued.

Lianora had claimed fatigue shortly after the completion of the meal, and retired to her bed. No one had been sorry to see her go. And now they all sat, gazing at the stars, silently contemplating the eerie woman who had entered their lives.

After some time, Elrond spoke. "When she described the 'love of her life' earlier, did that strike you as a fit for anyone in particular?" His voice was carefully neutral, but the his sons had no difficulty detecting the slight touch of fear or worry that it carried.

There was a pause. "Glorfindel told me that he was blessing Illuvatar and all of the Valar that he had blue eyes instead of grey," Arwen offered. Another short silence fell. Then Aragorn, seeing that no one else wanted to speak and fearing the worst, revealed his suspicions.

"It is a perfect fit for Legolas," he said softly, fearing greatly for his friend. He heard four gentle sighs as the Elves around him all released their breaths.

"Yes," said Elrond, even more quietly. "I thought so too." There was another slight pause. "I think," the lord of Rivendell continued, "that we should agree to never mention him in her presence. And that we should make every effort to figure out where she came from so that we can send her back."

"Do you think we should send messengers to Mirkwood, warning Legolas not to visit?" asked Elrohir. Aragorn suddenly sat straight up and cursed.

"Language, Estel" said Elrond mildly. "I take it that he was planning to make a visit here sometime soon?"

"Yes," sighed Aragorn regretfully. He had not seen his friend in quite some time, and had been looking forward to their reunion a great deal. "We should send a message as soon as possible… If she is determined to ensnare him, as she certainly seems to be, then he ought to keep as far away as possible from her. I get the impression she would stick to something she wanted like a leech until she had it for her own."

Everyone contemplated that unflattering description of their guest and found that it fit her perfectly. "Very well," said Elrond, rising to his feet. "I suggest that we send our messages at first light tomorrow. Until then, I suggest that we devise ways to avoid the lady Tialen… whatever, for as long as possible."

------------------------------------

Time passed. Legolas received the warning letter written to him by his friend and sent another back, laughing at what must have seemed to him an unreasonable fear of a mere woman. It was difficult to portray the horror that was Lianora in writing. Nevertheless, he did not make his proposed journey to Rivendell, and although he sorely missed his friend, Aragorn could not shake the impression that he had saved the Mirkwood Elf from a fate worse than death.

Messages to surrounding villages produced no results, and when they attempted to get some description of her birthplace from Lianora herself, they were met with tears and wails. Even when Elrond (after Arwen begged and pleaded with him to help, as Lianora was driving her insane) pretended to be attempting to "regain his memories" of her mother, Lianora protested that the telling of such things was too painful for her. It was eerie. As far as anyone could tell, Tialendalianora had appeared from the sky to wreak havoc in their lives.

Aragorn was becoming more tempted every day to rejoin the Rangers, just to escape from the mysterious Lianora who was turning Rivendell into a hell instead of a haven. Elladan and Elrohir were making plans to join him. Arwen was planning to run away to Lothlorien and her grandparents where she had spent most of her time during Aragorn's childhood. And Elrond, who had no excuses to escape his city, was becoming more ill-tempered by the hour.

Within days, everyone in Rivendell knew about Lianora. At first, everyone was mostly insulted, but after they met her for the first time, they quickly became amused. As they realised, though, that she was perfectly serious in everything she did and said, their amusement changed to pity for Elrond and his children, who had to put up with her almost constantly.

In an effort to help, all of the Elves became surprisingly ignorant of the whereabouts of anyone Lianora was asking about (usually Arwen, as Lianora had leapt upon her "sister" as her closest confidant, much to Arwen's horror.) Many of the petty matters that Elrond had previously dealt with mysteriously disappeared, leaving him more time to use as he chose, and he chose to spend it as far away from his alleged daughter as possible. No one questioned that. They had seen her, especially the way she acted with her father.

Although she would not speak of her hometown, Lianora spoke constantly of her mother to Elrond, trying to "rekindle the flames of his lost memory," as she put it. Elrond remained firm in his position. Unfortunately, Lianora seemed incapable of taking the simple hints that she was being given. She failed to realise that Elrond did not appreciate her continued attempts to convince him that she was his long-lost daughter, and she failed to realise that, far from wanting to become the best of companions, his sons and daughter wanted nothing to do with her. Therefore, she continued to annoy them more and more. Arwen devised new ways for her to die every night.

Little did they know that Lianora's arrival in Rivendell was only the beginning of the greatest and most terrible trial of their time…

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Mirkwood…

------------------------------------

_Hmmm… Cliffhanger! Actually, that's quite cruel of me, because I leave Sunday for a two-week music camp. I might be able to post a chapter while I'm there, but frankly, I doubt it. So don't go away, I will come back. I promise!_

_As usual, I love all of my reviewers, so please say hi and make my day. Suggestions, compliments, criticisms, and random shrieks of terror are all appreciated greatly._


	5. Chapter 5

_Your reviews have given me such a fluffy, warm feeling that I've decided to churn out another chapter before I leave. And I've just noticed that 3 of you have made me one of your favourite authors, and 5 of you have put this story on your story alerts! Wow! I feel incredibly loved. I am also beginning to suspect that I will end up devoting more of my time than I really should to writing fanfiction… Eh. I get the impression it's a common problem._

------------------------------------

It was another day in Mirkwood, a day like any other. There were no interesting petitions waiting to be looked at (although there were plenty of boring ones) and no one new to meet. Understandably, Legolas was slightly bored. It wasn't that he disliked his position as heir to the throne so much as that he just needed to get out once in a while. For that reason, when Aragorn's urgent letter had arrived, warning him not to make his proposed visit to Rivendell, Legolas had been disappointed, along with amused.

_Honestly_, he mused to himself over and over, _what could be so terrifying about a maiden? She may be crazy, but to provoke such a reaction in Estel, who is normally very level-headed, what could be wrong with her?_ Legolas sighed. He had been looking forward to seeing all of his Rivendell friends again, and to have the trip cancelled for such an odd reason was puzzling.

Legolas shook his head, and tried to forget the matter. Aragorn had suggested that instead of Legolas coming to Rivendell, he could come to Mirkwood, and that would work just as well as far as the prince was concerned. In the meantime, Legolas had to amuse himself as best he could. _That is the only problem with being immortal_, he thought amusedly. _Everything tends to stay the same, and when nothing changes, everything gets so boring!_

Legolas abruptly decided to go wandering through the forest he called home instead of remaining within the city all day. Thankfully, he was past the point where his father insisted that he be accompanied by guards whenever he so much as poked his nose outside of the gates, so he simply requested a servant to inform his father of his intentions when the king had a free moment. Legolas felt like spending time alone today, just to wander peacefully through the forest and relax. He made sure his quiver was full and his long knives were in place, though. As much as he might wish it, this was no longer Greenwood the Great, and only a fool wandered through Mirkwood completely unarmed.

Leaving the confines of his city did give Legolas a sense of peace. He had snagged some food from the kitchens on the way out and he fully intended to spend the better part of the day wandering through the forest. There were places that were not as gloomy and dark as the forest's name promised, and Legolas, having lived there for nearly 3000 years, knew all of them. He set off for one of his favourite glens, half hoping for a chance to relax, and half hoping for something out of the out of the ordinary, an adventure.

It was evening and Legolas was making his way back to the palace when he heard the screams.

Even though he was always on alert when he was in the forest, Legolas was startled at first. This was not an extremely dangerous part of Mirkwood, although it was far from the lone path leading through the forest. Legolas could only assume that some foolish traveler had strayed extremely far from the path. Not so long ago, such a foolish human would have been left to fend for himself, but times had changed in Mirkwood.

Legolas immediately ran toward the direction of the screams, stopping partway there to take to the treetops. He resumed his movement toward the source of the trouble, but more slowly and carefully, with his bow ready to come up in a second and an arrow held in his hand. The screams were very loud now, and Legolas prepared himself to encounter whatever awaited him. He had slightly revised his opinion of the human he was about to rescue, though: very few men had voices that high and shrill. Although what a woman who seemed to be so helpless was doing in the middle of Mirkwood… Legolas gave an internal sigh and slightly parted some tree branches.

It was indeed a woman. Her hair was long and flowing, and a very vivid red. It looked entirely untangled, although it was not bound up in any way. The ridiculous woman was dressed in a flowing gold and white dress with violet trimming… _What in the name of the Valar was she thinking to wear something like that into a forest?_ Legolas wondered in disbelief. But questions had to wait, for the woman was being advanced on by two of Mirkwood's infamous spiders while a third waited in a tree across from Legolas.

Although he had some doubts as to the woman's sanity, Legolas was not about to allow her to be eaten by spiders. He quickly fitted the arrow to his bow and let fly, striking the spider closest to the woman in one of its eyes. It shrieked and reared up, exposing itself for several more shots, and Legolas took the opportunity, striking the spider with deadly accuracy. It was soon dead, and its fellows had backed away somewhat, unsure how to meet the new threat facing them.

_And, thank Illuvatar_, Legolas noted in relief, the screaming had ceased. The woman was now looking wide-eyed up into the trees. Legolas ignored her for the moment, focusing all of his attention on the two remaining spiders. This was fortunate, because with very little warning, they proceeded to charge. Legolas shot another arrow into a spider's eye, then swung down from the trees, twin knives unsheathed and at the ready. He made quick work of the partially blinded spider, and the last one, wounded itself and not about to suffer the same fate as its companions, turned and fled back into the depths of the forest. Legolas remained alert for another minute, waiting for a possible trick, before wiping and sheathing his knives and turning to the woman behind him.

She stared up at him, and Legolas noted her eye-colour: violet, to match the trimming on her gown. Taking a closer look at her, he realised that everything was a little too perfect. Her eyes were too wide and too purple, her hair too perfectly arranged, her skin too creamy. This was ringing a faint bell in Legolas' head, but before he could place it, she gracefully raised a hand to her forehead, gave a little sigh, and fainted into Legolas' arms. The prince had reached out to catch her automatically. Now he stood very awkwardly. What exactly was the proper protocol when a complete stranger fainted in one's arms? His tutors had missed that one, somehow.

Making a decision, Legolas gently set the woman against a rock on the ground and turned back to the bodies of the spiders he had slain. Several of the arrows were salvageable, so he carefully removed them from the bodies of the spiders and replaced them back in his quiver. The bodies themselves he left alone. Scavengers would dispose of them quickly enough.

Finished with that, he turned back to the fainted woman. Her breathing was slow and even, Legolas saw, so she had most likely just fainted from stress and fear. He now took the time to wonder why in Illuvatar's name she had chosen to come wandering through Mirkwood so ill prepared.

She would not have been out of place at the finest court in Middle Earth, Legolas decided, seeing the emerald earrings, golden bracelets, and necklace she wore. The necklace clasped a fine ruby which matched her hair almost perfectly. He had never seen anything like her before… which confused him even more as he tried to place the feeling that he had heard of someone like this somewhere before. He stared at her prone form accusingly, willing it to wake up and answer his questions. Also, it was growing dark and he did not wish to return to the palace late, as that would undoubtedly worry his father.

Finally, to Legolas' slightly exasperated relief, the woman stirred and gave a slight moan. Courteously, he moved to her head and held his waterskin to her lips. She drank as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, seeing Legolas kneeling right next to her. "Forgive me, my lord, but…" she suddenly fell silent, staring deep into Legolas' eyes. Legolas waited for her to continue, unnerved by her close scrutiny. When she did nothing but stare at him, her features radiating surprise and… something else that Legolas did not want to identify, he stood, extending a hand to the strange woman to help her to her feet. She accepted his assistance and rose gracefully, still not breaking eye contact. She did not let go, though, but stepped closer to him, still clasping his hand.

Legolas hurriedly stepped back and freed his hand from her grasp. "My lady?" he said hesitantly, prepared to step farther back if she advanced on him again. "Are you all right?"

She blinked and immediately cast her eyes downward. "Yes, my lord, and thank you ever so much for fighting off those horrid spiders… But may I trouble you to request information of my location? I fear that I do not remember anything but that fight… My memory is completely blank before that."

Legolas wasn't sure which of his feelings was predominant at the moment: suspicion, annoyance, or just a general sense of being completely freaked out by the unnatural woman. He was beginning to regret his earlier wishes for excitement.

"You are in Mirkwood forest, my lady, and far from the path too. And it is growing late…" Legolas searched wildly for an alternative to what he was about to do, but could find none. As much as he would have appreciated it, he couldn't just run away from the poor woman, as eerie as she was. It was not her fault she could not remember anything, he supposed. "If you cannot remember where you were going, perhaps you should stay the night in my father's palace. We can help you find your way home, or to your destination, in the morning." And they would be well rid of this woman, he thought to himself.

"Oh, kind sir, you are far too generous!" _Does that mean I can withdraw my offer?_ Legolas thought wishfully, becoming even more uncomfortable with the situation. She continued. "I accept your generous proposal with more gratitude than you can imagine… I do not remember it, but I seem to have lost my packs, and so I have no food or clothes or anything but the meager possessions I carry on my body at the moment." She spread her arms and looked up with a sad smile. "I fear I will be a burden upon you and your father… Your father's palace, did you say? Then you are a prince! Your highness!" She immediately dipped into a very low curtsey.

If there was one thing Legolas hated, it was people going all formal on him when they realised that he was royalty. He cursed himself for that slip of his tongue, and gently grabbed the woman's elbow to bring her to her feet. He regretted the action immediately, as she gasped and began gazing into his eyes again. He quickly let go of her elbow.

"Please, Lady, there is no need to be formal. My name is Legolas; you can call me that. No titles." He wondered if he would be forced to offer her his arm for the way back. He very much hoped not, because he never wanted to come into physical contact with this… person again.

"You are so good to me, your hi- I mean, Legolas," she said, smiling shyly at him. "And if I am a Lady, I do not remember it. My name is Scarlaneniaflorana, but please just call me Florana. I hope that we can get to know each other well. And I promise I shall repay you for the services you have already done for me! But you are right; it is quite dark here! Oh, please let us hurry to your palace, for I am greatly afraid that more spiders shall attack if we linger a moment longer!"

When Legolas heard the name, he nearly choked. And then he realised why this… _Florana_ was seeming so familiar to him. _What was the ridiculous name of that woman Estel wrote about? Tiala… Tialend… Well, it was something __with as many syllables as Scarla… whatever. Oh my… Perhaps I was too quick to laugh at Estel…_

With these grim thoughts chasing each other through his head, Legolas and Florana made their way back towards Legolas' home. He tried very hard not to think about the reactions his friends would have when they saw him return home with this woman…

------------------------------------

_The end of another charming chapter! As you can see, Legolas is definitely regretting not taking Aragorn seriously… And he'll regret it even more before the end… (Insert evil laughter here.)_

_Hmmm… A couple more things. I'm too lazy to go look up Legolas' exact age, but I'm pretty certain he's just under 3000. If I'm wrong, please yell at me, whack me over the head with something hard, and make me fix it. Also, I'm not sure whether or not earrings existed in Middle Earth, but it seems like it doesn't take too much technology to figure out how to poke holes in your ears and stick jewelry in. In any case, she's a Mary-Sue, so she's free to break rules._

_And last but not least: HBP. Yeah, it made me sad too, but the fact that a certain person was responsible for the death of another certain person bothers me as much as the death itself, because both of the aforementioned people were favourite characters of mine… And the last relationship totally came out of the blue. Which also annoys me. It's difficult to talk about this without creating spoilers, so I think I'd better stop here. Oh, and I hadn't noticed those similarities to Tolkien… They might have been coincidence, but that is interesting…_

_Review and I will love you forever!_


End file.
